Peanut Butter Challenge
by mu149
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are dared by Kiba, supported by Temari, to heat up peanut butter in the microwave and it ends up exploding, covering the poor Sasuke in the gooey substance Rated M for language and lemon Sequel to I Scream For Ice Cream. NaruSasu.


**Okay… I finally managed to finish the Sequel to I Scream For Ice Scream! *cheering* It's the standard size for most of my stories so I hope that you guys like it and review too! Have fun and remember…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, or even the idea to use Peanut Butter in a yaoi. This was actually a challenge I got when reading another fanfic,**

**Warning: This fanfic contains yaoi *boyxboy love* and citrus *lemon and lime*! It is rated M for a reason! (language and graphic sex)**

**If you are still okay with reading, please continue.**

**Yours In Wonderland, **

**mu149**

* * *

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," Sasuke mumbled under his breath, leaning against the kitchen cabinet.

I peer into the microwave, to see how the poor peanut butter is doing only to see the plastic container expanded. "Sasuke, come look at this!" I call eagerly, smiling innocently at him.

"Why the hell would I want to see the thing?" he muttered, crossing his arms.

I smile softly at him and glanced softly at him from under my eyelashes. His eyes widened barely as a soft, imperceptible, blush spread across his face as he ever-so-casually stalked over to the microwave. I walk back to the doorway as he peered at the peanut butter, a victorious grin spread across my face. "Hey Kiba! How long until we take it out!"

"Until I say so!" he yelled back, laughing at Shikamaru as he tried to push away his persistent girlfriend.

An explosion rang through the house and I turned around to see Sasuke wide-eyed and covered and splattered in peanut butter. I fell to the floor laughing as he glared death at me and at the soon running in Kiba and Temari who followed suit and started laughing at him as well. "What the fuck Inuzuka!" Sasuke growled, his sharingan activated.

"Y-you c-can take it out now, N-n-Naruto!" Kiba laughed, patting me on the shoulder as he barely stopped from falling on the floor again.

Sasuke growled again, this time more menacingly as his curse mark began to spread across his shoulder. "Oh shit," Temari yelled as she pulled Kiba out of the kitchen.

I grabbed for Sasuke as I heard the sound of complaints and the front door slamming. "Sasuke, it was an accident!"

I couldn't help but smiling as I held onto him, regardless to the disastrous situation I was in. He glared down at me menacingly and I hesitantly, pulled myself closer to him and softly licked the peanut butter that had fallen onto his neck. I felt him shiver under me as he clutched me tighter and allowed his hands to loosen their tight grip. I wrapped my arms around his waist in order to further coax him to calm down and began sucking and biting his neck. This time, his curse mark slowly receded and I grabbed his ass. He moaned softly and I glanced at him, noticing that his sharingan was deactivated. My body was heating up with the effort of calming him down and it was really hard not to take him just then. Yes, I loved being on bottom as he easily dominated me in bed, but the very thought of him spreading his legs to my command and screaming my name as I pounded him into the bed was enough to make me take charge of the entire relationship. Plus, Sasuke was a whore when he was uke. Even right now, I could feel Sasuke's hardened erection push softly against my leg as I marked him as mine. He moved slightly under me and the next thing I knew, he was grinding our erections together, almost moaning softly at the small friction that it caused. "Nnn-Naruto…"

His hands wrapped into my hair as I pulled him up on the kitchen table, settling for removing his shirt, gladly licking the small fragments of peanut butter from him with his encouraging sounds. I climbed up on top of him, smiling softly as he pulls a kunai out and cuts my shirt open, pulling it off and trying to get my pants down. I lift my weight so it would be easy enough for him and I quickly pull down his pants, grasping his hardened erection. "Na-na…."

His words had become less sensible as I continued to tease him, feeling the shudders reverberate both of us. Licking his slit softly, his voice calls out, sounding like the most beautiful sound in the world, next to the sound of him screaming my name. I was sure that was close behind as I took in his entire length. He tried to thrust farther into my mouth, so I held his hips down, racking my teeth softly against his length. He tightened his grip on my hair and tried to push me farther down when I pulled off of him and he hissed at the loss. I glared at him before crawling up him and pulling him into a demanding and heated kiss. My tongue pushed its way into his mouth and forced him to obey my every command as I tasted everything within him. Pulling away, I stare at him as he gasped and tried to catch his breath, staring at me with lust in his deep, obsidian eyes. "I'm in charge, Sasuke."

He shook softly as I held three fingers out for him to suck on and he gladly took them in his mouth, turning me on even more at the sight of him sucking my fingers as if he had me in his mouth. I pulled my fingers away quickly, trying hard not to pound him before I prepped him. (I rarely got to be seme, so Sasuke wasn't used to being entered.) I turned him around so I could insert my first finger, feeling him cum before I had even entered him. "Wow, Sasuke. You came a lot. Too bad, you'll have to do it again."

He called out my name as I inserted the second finger and began to scissor him, stretching his hole wider. I pushed my fingers farther into him, trying to find the one spot that would make him go nuts as I reached up with my other hand and began pumping him. **"Oohh… porn… Who needs the internet when I have a host like you?"**

'Shut up, Kyuubi,' I demand before pulling my fingers out, losing patience.

"Tell me what you want?" I growl, in Sasuke's ear, pulling his hair softly.

He shook under me and I smiled with excitement, "I… I want you in me. Now!"

I grinned wider as I positioned myself at his entrance, "Are you sure?"

To answer my question, he pushed against me, causing my hardened erection to enter him fully. He let out a soft scream as he adjusted to me, his screams turned into moans and then sounds of pleasure. "Move… Naruto…"

I pull out halfway and push in cautiously, giving him time to adjust to me. He slammed down onto me, riding me quickly. I threw my head back, moaning in pleasure at the warmth and tightness of his hole. "Damn, Sasuke," I moaned, pounding into him as he pushed back against me, successfully hitting his prostate.

"F-fuck… ahh…shit! N-Naruto! Harder! I'm g-g…ahh… CUM!"

I pounded harder into him, grabbing his hips to take full control of him, moments before he cums, screaming my name as he rides out his orgasm. He pulled me in farther as he came, causing my orgasm to come sooner than it usually would.

My body shook as I spilled my seed inside of him, feeling him gladly take it in. I gasped for air as he started moving again, causing my lust to heighten. "N-Naruto! More! Pound me again! Pound me until I can't stand!"

I would've came again if I were able to at his encouraging calls of lust. **"Sasuke is such a whore… you guys are so much better than cable!"**

Ignoring Kyuubi, I move Sasuke onto me so he could ride me himself as I tried unsuccessfully to not think of ways to get him to be uke more often. In between my evil plots, I hear Sasuke's screams as he again cums and I shake uncontrollably under him as I, too cum. He pulled off of me and I grab him, pulling him towards me for a heated and passionate kiss. He pulled away, grinning slyly before he kneeled down. I only had a moment to be surprised before an intense feeling of euphoria, thrusting my hips forward in order to get more of that single emotion. "Oh fuck…"

My erection was again hardened as he teased it senseless in his mouth, sucking it passionately and driving me crazy. "You're… g-going to be the death… of me, Sasuke."

I heard him chuckle darkly before he took in more of my length and sucked so hard, it sent me spiraling instantly. I felt myself overcome by the sensations and exhaustion of coming a third time in the same night. Sasuke rose, licking his reddened lips before kissing me, allowing me to taste myself on him, to my great satisfaction. He pulled back again and I growled at the sudden loss before he grabbed my hand, pulling me seductively to the hallway. **"What is he up to?"**

"Where are we going?" I asked, my eyes still focused on the love bites I had left on his neck and shoulders and the faint hand prints on his waist.

"Bathroom. I want you to pound me in there too."

**"… ****What was that!"**

"Wow, Sasuke; you're such a whore," I mutter as I pull him towards me, licking his neck softly.

"But I'm your whore, dobe," he purred before walking into the bathroom.

"**You kids are hornier than teenagers on steroids!"**

'Ohh… horny teenage Sasuke…'

"**Forget I said anything. Next thing you know, you'll be tying him up."**

I stopped before turning to the nearby closet and grabbed some rope out of it. 'Even better… bondage…*evil smirk*'

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"**Oh shit."**

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸__°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸__°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

"We should really wait until tomorrow to come back," Shikamaru complained, glancing at the Hokage's mansion lazily.

"Oh, come one, Shika!" Temari complained, smiling defiantly, "What happened to that fearless ninja that I fell in love with?"

"He didn't wake up!" Kiba laughed, easily avoiding Shikamaru's glare, "Come on Nara! We just wanna make sure that Sasuke didn't kill Naruto."

"Or take advantage of the situation, "Temari muttered, snickering under her breath.

"I knew you'd be trouble. I'm blaming this on you guys if he tries to kill us."

Temari grinned as she walked into the house, quickly going to the floor where they had been. "Naruto?"

The trio glanced around to see the kitchen still covered in peanut butter, and mysteriously, the kitchen table in disarray. "Jeez, what have they been doing for two hours?"

Kiba cocked his head silently, "I think the shower is on…"

Temari couldn't help the sly grin that spread across her face as she quickly sprinted to the bathroom and opened the door a fraction. "There not in there?"

Shikamaru sighed again, glancing around, "Well that was a waste of time and energy."

A crash reverberated from upstairs and they quickly made their way up, on alert because the entire floor had looked like it had been hit by one angry ninja. "Maybe Sasuke is still mad?"

"Naruto!"

Kiba's eyes widened at the growl and he turned to the nearest room, which oh-so-happened to be the library. "What's wrong, Sas-uke?" came Naruto's reply, "You don't like being tied up?"

Temari grinned wider as she poked her head into the library to see a few bookcases over-turned and a very pissed off Uchiha in a chair as Naruto straddled his hips, licking his neck softly, "And you were such a good whore."

Shikamaru reddened as Sasuke gasped, his eyes quickly clouding up. "How about I pound you in here? And the railing? And my office. On the roof. At the training grounds…"

The peeping trio were red as they pulled away from the door slowly as they quietly re-traced their steps and silently left the house, burning red. "Who knew that Naruto had it in him? I always thought that he was the Clueleess Uke type," Kiba smiled.

"Who knew that Sasuke was a sex-crazed whore?"

"Sasuke? Did you hear what Naruto said!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "You two should really leave them alone. It isn't any of your business."

They both stared at Shikamaru stupidly before continuing, "Sasuke is probably the Don't Fuck With Me Seme which would make Naruto…"

"Definitely the Badass Uke. Its hard to deny that after what we just saw."

"Do you think that the mess was caused by 'that'…?" Temari snickered as Kiba grew red again at the thought, "Ooohhh… the Hokage has been naughty."

Shikamaru shook his head as lustful calls sounded from inside of the mansion. 'This is such a drag…'

* * *

**YAYZ! I'm finally done! Thankfully before I go on my trip. I wont have any access to my computer for a while so this is my goodbye present. *nervous laughing***

**I plan on finishing the next chapter in Naruto In Wonderland and hopefully get started on the next chapter of Drifting Memories. *^_^* As another apology, I'm suggesting a really good fanfic that I read yesterday. It's a onehsot, sorry, but its still really good. Its Total Eclipse Of The Heart by The-French-One. It's a Demon Diary fanfic, but a good yaoi for anyone is interested. **

**Oh, and I have a poll up on my profile that you guys should check out in your spare time. *sly grin* Also, if you haven't read my other stories, try them out! I promise you wont be easily disappointed!**

**Yours In Wonderland, **

**mu149**


End file.
